Fidelity
by Toria-Phoenix
Summary: Wilbur was dying, and no one seemed to care. Wilbur/Lewis, Wilbur/Cornelius, Franny/Cornelius. Sequel to "Addiction" series. SLASH.


**Title: **Fidelity

**Author:** ToriaPhoenix

**Rating: **PG-13.

**Summary:** Wilbur was dying, and no one seemed to care. (Sequel to Addiction) Wilbur/Lewis, Wilbur/Cornelius, Franny/Cornelius.

**Warnings:** Not-really-but-kinda-incest, slash, cutting, attempted suicide, infidelity.

**A/N:** Wow. All right. So, it's been two months since the end of 'Addiction', and I'd like to meekly offer my apologies for not having this story out sooner. I've been very_very_very busy, BUT I'm back now!! YAY! If you **haven't** read the "Addiction" series, you need to go to that now, because otherwise, this story will _not_ make sense.

Enjoy.

Oh. And um.

**Review.**

- - - -

Soft laughter echoed gently through the room.

Gentle kisses.

_A flash of brilliant crystal blue eyes, as a warm body embraces him._

_It feels __**real**__._

- - - -

Wilbur woke with a start, and glanced around his room dazedly.

A dream.

It was always the same damn dream.

Shaking his head, he lifted himself out of bed and walked into the bathroom. He gazed hollowly into the mirror and winced. His skin was just a bit too pale, a bit too tense for someone his age, his usually expressive eyes cold, and closed-off. His hair hung limply to mid-neck, and Wilbur dully realized he'd need a haircut soon.

He couldn't place _what_ it was, but it was killing him slowly, stabbing at his heart with each passing day.

He couldn't figure it out. Couldn't understand _why _he had suddenly become depressed out of the blue, why he suddenly felt like his heart had been ripped out of his chest and trampled on the ground. Couldn't figure out why he suddenly found himself haunted by a dream lover with brilliant blue eyes.

Wilbur was _dying_, and no one seemed to care. He gripped the sink a little tighter, trying to keep himself balanced. The dark circles under his eyes proved he needed sleep, but it was getting harder and harder to drift away from reality with each passing night.

He just wanted to be okay for a moment. He wanted to _feel._

Unsteadily, he reached for the faithful razorblade that rested on his sink.

Pressing the blade firmly against his arm, Wilbur watched with grim fascination as a thin ribbon of red appeared like magic. A wave of revulsion and relief ran through him. Revulsion because he's weak for giving in like this; relief, because the blood proves that he is still _alive_.

As the blood slowly trickled down his arm, Wilbur dug in with the razor a little deeper, relishing the jolt of pain. He hardly noticed as sobs wracked his body and left him breathless.

- - - -

The next day, Wilbur woke to the smell of chocolate chip pancakes. His favorite. Which meant only one thing… his Dad was finally home from his two month long business trip.

Wilbur threw on a long sleeved shirt and a worn out pair of jeans, all the while mentally preparing himself to fall into the role of happy-go-lucky Wilbur Robinson.

_That_ was the Wilbur his parent's expected- one without baggage, one who _didn't_ cut his wrists every night to ease the pain.

_That_ was the Wilbur that his parents loved.

Pasting on a fake smile, Wilbur walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, heart thumping erratically, as it always did when he knew he'd be seeing his dad. The house was just a little too quiet… It had been ever since all the Robinsons had moved into their own houses, save for Franny, Cornelius, and Wilbur. With his dad gone all the time, and his mom at music lessons more often then not, it made Wilbur just a little more then lonely.

It was odd. Although his dad had been out of town _constantly_ ever since Wilbur turned twelve, somehow the man could always see right through Wilbur's acts. It unnerved him.

Gliding into the kitchen, a soft, genuine smile flitted across his face as he saw his dad, which faded just as quickly as it came.

"Hey dad!" Wilbur said, taking care to douse his words with cheerfulness. "Long time no see."

Cornelius seemed to tense for a split second, before an uneasy chuckle echoed through the kitchen, and he continued monitoring the pancakes on the griddle.

"Well you know how my work is, Wilbur." Cornelius said, still flipping the pancakes. "Never a moment of peace."

Wilbur laughed, just as the script he so strictly followed called for.

"Where's Carl? I haven't seen him this morning."

"Well, I decided to update his software a bit, so Carl will probably be out of commission for a month or so."

"A month? That long?" Wilbur asked disappointedly. His only real friend would be gone for a _month_.

Cornelius chuckled at his tone. "Well, I have a lot of updates to make. I'm trying out some new software on him. If it works, it could change the world."

Wilbur snorted. Trust his father to be obsessed with the rest the world to the point of ignoring his family.

"So, how've you been?" Cornelius asked a bit distantly as he loaded the pancakes onto a platter, and turned to face Wilbur. When finally saw Wilbur's face, he froze, and his hands seemed to grip the platter tighter.

"I'm great!" Wilbur said, still smiling brightly.

Cornelius frowned. "Wilbur." The blond said slowly.

'_Shit.'_

"Yes?" Wilbur said, a hint of edginess creeping into his tone.

"What's wrong?" Cornelius asked flatly.

Wilbur's heart lurched unexpectedly, and he sucked in a sharp breath. Cornelius was looking at him expectantly, and Wilbur felt a brief wave of nausea wash over him.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Wilbur said, the smile fading. Cornelius sighed, and set the pancakes down on the counter.

"Wilbur," he said disapprovingly, crossing his arms in front of his chest, "when will you realize that you can't lie to me? I _know_ you. I know you better then anyone on this planet. I'm your," a reluctant pause, that Wilbur didn't want to read to much into, "father. What are you trying to hide?"

Wilbur shifted uncomfortably, the fake smile finally fading from his lips. Sighing, he desperately wished for the predictable sharp relief that his razor gave. Absentmindedly, he rubbed his arms, wincing when his hand grazed over the deep cut he had made last night. Cornelius, who was watching him intently, glanced at his arm worriedly.

"What's wrong?" Cornelius asked sharply, taking another step closer to Wilbur.

Wilbur felt his heart stop. Shaking his head wildly, he took a step of his own backwards.

"Nothing." He said. "It's nothing."

"Wilbur," his dad said warningly, "don't you dare lie to me."

Wilbur clenched his fists, suddenly angry with the inventor. "No offense," He offered shortly, "But if you want to know everything that goes on in my life, try staying home for more then two weeks a year, okay?"

Cornelius stumbled backwards as though he had been slapped, and the pained expression on his dads face caused Wilbur to feel a sliver of remorse.

The pair continued stood there for an endless minute, scarcely breathing.

"I'm going up to my room." Wilbur finally muttered, spinning around to head back to his safe haven.

"Wilbur-" Cornelius called after him helplessly.

Wilbur stopped, and sucked in a sharp breath. "Don't." He said emptily. "Just don't, okay?"

- - - -

Playful laughter.

_Curious hands._

_Passionate kisses, on his face, his neck, __**everywhere**__._

"_Oh __**Wilbur.**__" A soft voice whispered, so reverent, so loving._

_Brilliant crystal blue eyes, blond hair…_

"_We __**can't."**_

- - - -

"Wilbur, don't forget to take out the trash tonight. And don't forget to lock the door." Franny said absentmindedly, and Wilbur refrained from replying that he hadn't forgotten to lock the door since he was thirteen. Shrugging it off, Wilbur sighed.

"I won't." He muttered. "It'll be a bit later tonight though. Olivia and I are going out." Cornelius's head snapped up at that, eyes narrowing in on Wilbur.

Franny whistled playfully. "_Another_ date Wilbur? You must really like this Olivia, huh?"

Wilbur nodded, unable to do little else with Cornelius's gaze piercing into him. For a brief instant, something shifted in his memory, something _important_, but it was like wisps of smoke, impossible to get a full grasp on.

'_You said… you said you loved me?'_

Wilbur jolts at the thought, and swallows painfully.

"You're seeing someone." Cornelius said slowly, eyes flashing with… _something_.

'Don't do this Wilbur.'

'Why not? You got a truthful answer from me. I think the least you can do is return the favor!'

Wilbur nodded again, and his heart skipped a beat as he gazed into blue eyes.

Cornelius's jaw clenched momentarily, and then suddenly he smiled.

"When do I get to meet the young lady?" Cornelius said, and for once Wilbur is able to see past the fake cheerfulness, can see that _Cornelius_ isn't okay for some reason.

"Tonight if you'd like." Wilbur murmured, a bit taken aback by what his fathers' eyes were saying.

'_I can't just move on.'_

Franny grinned. "That sounds like a fabulous idea boys! If you'll both excuse me though, I've got to get going to music lessons."

Cornelius frowned. "What student are you teaching on a Friday night?"

A flash of panic shone in Franny's eyes, but it disappeared before Wilbur could evaluate it any further.

"Just a new student of mine." She said as she stood from her chair, seemingly flustered.

"Well alright darling. Have fun." Cornelius said.

Franny nodded uncomfortably, before walking out the door.

The dining room became perfectly silent, save for the occasional sounds of silverware against dishes.

"Wilbur," Cornelius muttered, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"I'm sorry." Wilbur interrupted. "The things I said were uncalled for, and horrible, and I'm sorry."

Cornelius swallowed.

"But they weren't exactly untrue, were they?" The blond asked quietly, a tinge of bitterness bordering the words.

Wilbur shook his head in agreement. "Not really."

"Wilbur..." Cornelius said softly, and as their eyes met suddenly Wilbur couldn't _breathe._

_Brilliant crystal blue eyes, blond hair…_

'I love you.'

The doorbell rang; breaking whatever spell had been cast upon the room.

"That'll be Olivia." Wilbur murmured, and Cornelius deflated a bit.

"You didn't go pick her up?" Cornelius asked, a bit strained.

Wilbur shook his head. "We've been going out long enough that we're comfortable enough to just meet each other wherever."

Cornelius nodded, eyes guarding whatever emotions Wilbur might've been hoping to uncover.

Wilbur wordlessly stood up, and made his way to the entrance, where surely Lefty the butler was tending to his guest.

Upon seeing the blonde, blue-eyed girl, he grinned. Something about her just… felt right. Familiar almost.

"Olivia." Wilbur said, and he felt a brief jolt of relief that he doesn't have to fake happiness with her.

"Wilbur." She replied warmly, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and pulling him down for a kiss.

A soft cough in the doorway behind Wilbur alerted him to the fact that they had an audience.

Wilbur broke the kiss, and reluctantly turned around to meet his dad's gaze,

"Uh, Olivia, this is my dad. Dad, this is Olivia." Wilbur introduced breathlessly.

There, family obligation over.

"It's very nice to meet you Olivia." Cornelius said pleasantly, though Wilbur was confused to note that Cornelius was holding himself almost… rigidly.

Olivia smiled brightly. "It's very nice to meet you as well sir." She blushed. "Actually… you're a _huge_ role model of mine. I've been hoping to meet you for a while now, and now, here you are! See, I'm an inventor myself."

"Is that so?" Cornelius asked, almost coldly.

Olivia looked taken aback. "Um… yes sir."

Wilbur glared at his father, who had the decency to at least look semi-guilty.

"Well I won't keep you," the older male said, and Wilbur was relieved to hear him attempting to be civil.

Wilbur nodded at his dad before grabbing Olivia's hand and tugging her out the door.

- - - -

"Wilbur… _Wilbur._"

The couple was kissing passionately, seated comfortably in the back of a nearly empty movie theater. The kissing was more heated then usual, and Wilbur shivered at the intensity of it all.

"Wilbur." The blonde whispered, whimpering as Wilbur's lips descended on her neck.

"Oh _Lewis_." Wilbur murmured, and promptly froze in horror.

The world seemed to pause. Then…

"**WHAT!?**" Olivia shrieked, causing the few other people in the theater to glance up from their own activities to glare dirtily at the couple. Her voice dropped a few octaves. "_What_ did you just call me?" She hissed, fury in her eyes as she ripped herself away from him.

"I… I… oh _God_, I'm so sorry Olivia… I don't know where that came from."

"Wilbur. Who is _Lewis_? Oh _God,_ have you been gay all along and just used me for your… your _image_?" Olivia asked lowly, sounding slightly hysterical.

Wilbur's eyes widened. "**What**? No! Olivia, Lewis was my best friend as a kid, and I really, _really_ don't know where that came from. I'm so sorry. I'm so, so, _so_-"

"Take me home Wilbur." Olivia cut him off, voice wavering as though she was fighting back tears.

Wilbur slumped in defeat.

"Alright." He whispered, and his heart shattered just a little more.

- - - -

"You're back earlier then I expected. How was the date?"

Wilbur jumped in surprise, and turned to glare angrily at his dad who had been sitting in the living room by the stairs.

"_God_, don't scare me like that, okay?" Wilbur snapped.

Cornelius's eyebrows rose in surprise, and he threw up his hands in surrender.

"I didn't mean to scare you." A hesitant pause. "Did things… not go so well? With Olivia?"

Wilbur clenched his fists.

'_Well gee, I actually think they went rather spectacularly! I mean, there I was, making out with my girlfriend of two months, when all the sudden, I called out my __**dads**__ name. As you'd probably guess, she took that fantastically!'_

"I don't want to talk about it." Wilbur said stiffly before he rushed up the stairs to his bedroom.

- - - -

Wilbur growled in frustration as he slammed his door shut.

"Fuck." He ground out through gritted teeth.

Legs giving out from under him, he collapsed into a heap on the floor, dazed.

"Damn it." He whispered, leaning his head up against the wall.

What was _wrong_ with him?

Of all the fucked up things to do, calling out his _dads_ name while making out with his girlfriend?

Though, Wilbur reasoned with himself even as the bile rose in his throat, it could've been much, _much, _worse. For instance, Olivia might've _remembered_ that his father's original given name had been Lewis, which was later changed to Cornelius.

His stomach lurched painfully, and Wilbur shuddered.

_Why_ had he called out for Lewis?

It wasn't as though he had ever had out of the ordinary feelings for Lewis… just typical best friend/brotherly feelings. So… why?

Wilbur sighed. Unable to push himself back to his feet, he crawled over to his bed and dragged himself on top of it.

He dreamed.

- - - -

_He was surrounded by shadows._

_"You don't have to explain… teenagers go through weird stuff." A voice echoed through the thick blackness. The voices continued, but they faded in and out, like an old radio that had a bad-receiving signal._

_"Hormones…"_

_"Could've been anyone."_

_Wilbur squinted, and suddenly he could make out two hazy figures. The voices grew louder._

_"…__that made me kiss you, alright? And it couldn't have been anyone else, because you're the only one… think I like the fact that I feel that way towards__** you**__, of all people?"_

_The two figures grew clearer. It was two boys, Wilbur realized. He couldn't make out their faces, or any particular details, but they were both definitely__ male._

_"__For fuck's sake, I'm sneaking into your room almost every night… can spend a few hours watching the boy I unfortunately fell in love with sleep! And I hate it because I know nothing can ever… then what do I have? What do I do with my-"_

_Wilbur jolted uneasily. Despite the missing bits and pieces of the conversation, something seemed… familiar about this._

_"__Answer the damn question!"_

_"__Yes," Wilbur said mindlessly, already knowing what the others reply would be. "Yes, I'm in love with you Lewis."_

_"__Yes," the second voice echoed Wilbur, "yes, I'm in love with you Lewis."_

_Wilbur frowned. How had he known what the second dream figure would say?_

_"__I fell in love with my future son. Is that what you wanted to hear? Or maybe you want to hear about how torturous it is to know that one slip-up and the person I love most in this world won't exist."_

_Wilbur stiffened. That voice… but… it couldn't be… could it?_

_The dream shifted, and the boys grew a little bit clearer; one was blond and lean, the other raven-haired and a bit more built._

_"__Why did you agree to go in the first place?"_

_"__Oh, I don't know. After all, she's only my future wife. Not like I need to get to know her or anything so we can get married and have you."_

_Wilbur flinched at the familiarity of the words._

_"__No, this can't end yet Lewis. Please… just… let me have this a little longer? I don't want to be without you…"_

_"I love you too… Wilbur."_

_Wilbur's jaw dropped open, and he gasped sharply._

_No. No, it couldn't be._

_The dream shifted again, only now, Wilbur wasn't watching the two boys from a distance. No, now Wilbur was one of the boys._

_The blond was staring at him longingly. "I only ever wanted you." He whispered, pained. It was then that Wilbur noticed the small silver device in Lewis's hand._

_A flash._

"_You will forget ever falling in love with Lewis Robinson. You will forget visiting him. You will forget every kiss, every hug, every romantic moment you and Lewis have ever shared. The only things you will remember of Lewis is that he was your best friend when you were thirteen years old…You will fall in love with someone else. You will go home, and forget all of this. Now."_

_"You will forget ever falling in love with Lewis Robinson."_

_"You will forget ever falling in love with Lewis Robinson."_

"**You will forget ever falling in love with Lewis Robinson."**

- - - -

Wilbur lurched awake, and promptly ran into the bathroom and threw up his dinner.

He remembered.

He remembered everything.

And he would never forgive Cornelius for this.

- - - -

"Oh Wilbur! Good morning!" Franny called cheerfully as she flipped the eggs on the stove.

"Morning mom." Wilbur said, smiling faintly. "Why are you making breakfast?"

"Are you implying I can't cook Wilbur?" Franny said teasingly.

Wilbur laughed uneasily. "Of course not mom."

Franny paused, and glanced at him concernedly. "What's wrong kiddo?" She asked worriedly.

The kitchen door creaked loudly. Wilbur stiffened.

"Morning!" Cornelius said as he strode into the kitchen. "What smells so wonderful in here?"

"That would be my cooking, much to Wilbur's surprise." Franny called out amusedly.

Cornelius chuckled.

"Wilbur, could you set the table?" Franny asked as she juggled the plate of eggs, bacon, and… chocolate chip pancakes. Wilbur felt his stomach heave unpleasantly.

Nodding wordlessly, he stood up and grabbed the plates and glasses to set the table with.

Soon the trio was all seated, plates heaped with food. Franny and Cornelius began eating immediately, while Wilbur merely picked at the food.

"Wilbur?" Wilbur glanced up to find Franny staring at him anxiously, while Cornelius watched him sharply. Wilbur ignored the blond.

"Yes mom?"

"I've been calling your name for the past minute. What's going on?" She said bluntly, her eyes filled with worry.

"It's nothing mom." Wilbur said, as casually as he could manage. "I'm just a bit out of sorts today."

"Son, you know you can tell us anything." Cornelius advised gently, and Wilbur saw red.

'Careful,' a quiet voice in his head advised him, 'don't let him know you know yet. Draw it out. Hurt him. Hurt him just as he's hurt you.'

Wilbur sucked in a sharp breath, and rather then reply, he chose to shoot the dirtiest glare he could manage at Cornelius, who looked taken aback.

"I'm fine." He said, in short clipped tones.

- - - -

A week passed, and Wilbur's patience was wearing thin. He wasn't certain how much longer he could go without confronting Cornelius on his lies… with each passing day, he grew angrier, and it showed in spades.

At first, Wilbur tried to blatantly ignore Cornelius. When the blond would ask a question, Wilbur would direct a question of his own to his mom, or simply leave the room. Then it progressed to small snide remarks, to which the blond would turn to stare at Wilbur, confused, and a little… hurt? Wilbur knew his dad well enough to know that Cornelius wanted to know what had brought this on. It was killing him.

And Wilbur was glad.

He imagined that both Franny and Cornelius were stunned. Wilbur, the picture perfect child, was acting out for the first time in his life.

It was at breakfast a week after Wilbur had recollected his memories that brought things to a boiling point.

"Could you pass the orange juice please?" Cornelius asked, strained.

Wilbur ignored him, choosing instead to shovel in another bite of cereal.

"Wilbur? The orange juice?" His voice was frustrated now.

"Wilbur." Franny said sharply. Wilbur lifted his gaze from his cereal to gaze at her.

"Yes mom?" He asked, with polite detachment.

"Your father would like you to pass him the orange juice." She said firmly. She didn't seem to understand why Wilbur was suddenly so livid with Cornelius, and why should she? How could anyone understand?

Wilbur shrugged, and went back to eating his cereal. Franny let out a hiss of breath through gritted teeth.

"That's it. Wilbur- we need to talk. Now."

Her chair squeaked angrily as she abruptly stood up and strode out of the room. Wilbur followed suit, but not before turning a hateful gaze on Cornelius, who looked miserable and confused.

Wilbur followed Franny into the family room by the stairs, where she closed the door tightly, and turned to gaze at him disappointedly.

"Wilbur, what is going on? This isn't like you! If I didn't know better, I'd say you hated your father!"

Wilbur snorted. "Well, you'd be right about that at least."

"What has gotten into you? For the past week you've been treating your father horribly, and I want to know why! Tell me, what would you do if he were to die in a hover car wreck today? Would you really want him to die thinking you hated him?"

Wilbur pursed his lips and smiled coldly. "Well. That'd be a lot better then he deserves." He said tersely. Franny brought a hand up to her mouth and gasped. Her eyes brimmed with tears.

"Wilbur." Franny whispered, horrified. "What an awful thing to say."

Wilbur shrugged. "What? It's the truth."

Franny shook her head wildly. "You don't mean it." She said lowly, voice cracking. "You can't mean that!"

"YES I DO!" Wilbur bellowed, clenching his fists tightly. "I hate him. I hate him."

"Stop it." Franny whispered.

"Not like that matters to him though, I mean-"

"Wilbur, stop it." Her voice grew a bit stronger.

"always on trips. Doesn't even care about how we might feel."

"Wilbur STOP. Don't say another word." She finally shouted, her chest heaving, eyes both angered and pained.

Wilbur inhaled sharply. "I hate him." He whispered again. "I hate him so much. I wish he wasn't my dad."

"Well then I'm sure you'll be very happy to hear that he isn't!" Franny said sharply. Wilbur reeled backward as though he had been slapped. All the color promptly drained from Franny's face, and she gasped.

"Oh God. Oh God, I didn't mean to say that… Wilbur, I didn't… I didn't mean to tell you that, please… just… please don't…" She babbled incoherently, seemingly unaware that Wilbur was numbly slipping out of the room.

He was halfway to the stairs when Cornelius stopped him.

"Wilbur? What's going on? I heard yelling- is everything alright?" He asked concernedly. Wilbur merely shook his head, attempting to brush past Cornelius.

"Wilbur, talk to me!" Cornelius said desperately. "Enough is enough! Please stop behaving like an immature child, and talk to me- we can work this out, whatever it is!"

This stopped Wilbur in his tracks. Chest heaving, he whirled around to glare at Cornelius.

"Oh really?" Wilbur whispered, voice cracking. "We can work it out, huh?" He took a step towards Cornelius, shaking in anger. "How do you plan to do that? Oh, I know! You can just erase my memories."

Cornelius's jaw slackened, and his eyes widened in shock.

"What?" He whispered thickly.

Wilbur opened his mouth to speak, but a muffled sob emerged instead. The raven-haired boy reached up a hand and angrily swiped away a few hot tears that had been trickling down from his eyes.

"You lied to me." Wilbur choked out. "You lied to me, and she lied to me, and God, do you even care?"

"I'm sorry." Cornelius whispered. "I'm so so sorry Wilbur… you have to understand, I never meant to hurt you! I only wanted to spare you the pain… I wanted… God, I'm sorry." He moved his hand shakily toward Wilbur's shoulder, but Wilbur shook his head wildly, and ducked out of the blonds reach.

"It's a little late for apologies, don't you think?" Wilbur said icily, tears still coursing down his cheeks.

Cornelius exhaled sharply. "Wilbur…" He murmured weakly.

Wilbur shook his head one last time, then darted up the stairs, and ran.

Cornelius let out a sob of his own, and he was contemplating following Wilbur and explaining, when Franny came upon him.

"Oh God, he told you, didn't he? I'm sorry Cornelius… I'm so sorry… I… there's no excuse… I just felt so alone, and I had to turn to someone-" She stammered.

Cornelius turned to her, confusion swirling in his eyes alongside guilt and sorrow.

"What are you talking about?" He said hoarsely.

Franny paled. "He- he didn't tell you." She said quietly.

"Tell me what?"

"I…nothing. It's nothing." She said weakly.

"Franny, tell me."

Franny shook her head. "Please don't make me do this…" A hint of hysteria entered her voice.

"**Franny**. Tell me." Cornelius said sharply.

She sobbed.

"It's… it's Wilbur."

She took in a shuddering breath.

"He… he's not your son Cornelius."

- - - -

Wilbur only stopped in his room long enough to grab a razor.

He didn't have much time…

Razor clutched tightly in hand, Wilbur ran back out of his room, and up towards his dads laboratory.

It was time for a proper ending.

- - - -

Cornelius gaped in shock. "But… but who then?"

Franny flushed. "Michael Yagoobian." She muttered lowly.

"**Goob**?" Cornelius asked incredulously. "My old roommate? But… but why? When?"

"I just felt so alone." She explained quickly. "Michael was there when I needed him. He loved me."

"And I didn't?" Cornelius asked flatly.

"You loved me. But you weren't… you weren't in love with me. I don't know, maybe you were just in love with the idea of me. You were so fixed upon that family image of us that you saw when you were twelve, you wanted us to work so badly…" She trailed off. "When you asked me to marry me, I convinced myself that things would be different, but it just made it worse, because you always seemed to be waiting for something… or someone."

"What-" Cornelius began to cut her off, but Franny held up a hand.

"Please. Let me finish… I don't think I have the courage to do this more then once."

She licked her lips. "I always knew Michael had a bit of a crush on me… I liked the way he looked at me… like I was the only other person in the room. It was… exhilarating. He asked me to say no when you proposed. I told him that I was in love with you, and that was that… except it wasn't." She wrung her hands together nervously. "After we got married, it just got worse. I was depressed… you always seemed to hold me at arms length… even when we…." She hiccupped. "Then one day, as I was talking to Michael, I just started crying, and he… he kissed me. You… you can imagine what went on from that point."

"But… you… with him and me… so how do you know that Wilbur's…?" Cornelius asked thickly.

"The DNA machine I asked you to build for my frogs." She smiled wryly. "I knew you well enough to know that you would go above and beyond, and make it compatible for humans and animals. And you did. Shortly after Wilbur was born, I did a test, and… Wilbur's Michaels son."

"But when I was twelve! Wilbur disappeared when I didn't go back to the past in time!"

Franny shook her head. "He disappeared because in that reality, Michael was killed by Doris."

Cornelius exhaled sharply. "For how long were you and Michael…"

Franny flushed.

Cornelius laughed, a tad hysterically. "You're still with him, aren't you? All those music lessons at night, you've really been with him."

"Don't misunderstand… After Wilbur was born, I told him we had to stop. I had fallen in love with him, but I was married to you. So. We stopped… and all the sudden you were a different person. You were happier, and not so distant… I thought we could still make it. Then you started going on all these trips, and I felt you drifting away again. Two years ago or so, I ran into Michael again. At first it was just innocent meetings. Going out for coffee. Hanging out. And then…" She sighed. "Well. You can only resist the person you're in love with for so long."

Cornelius gave a short, bitter laugh.

"So now you know." Franny said quietly. "What now?"

Cornelius looked up sharply. Their eyes met, and suddenly Wilbur's parting words made sense. An unexplainable panic welled up inside his chest.

"Wilbur." Cornelius said hoarsely. "We've got to find him."

- - - -

Slash.

Slash.

Slash.

Deep cuts, so there'd be no chance for rescue.

Wilbur has to hand it to himself, killing himself in the room where him and Lewis used to spend every night together? The perfect ending to a perfectly shitty life.

_"Wilbur? Wilbur, where are you!?"_

He tuned the voice out. The world blinked out of focus, and Wilbur feels relief. It's ending. He's so close to sweet freedom.

_"WILBUR! Oh my God… Franny, call an ambulance!"_

Just before his brown eyes closed, crystal blue eyes swam hazily into focus.

_"Don't die. Don't you dare die Wilbur…"_

Wilbur smiled softly.

_'A little late for that, don't you think?'_

- - - -

Wilbur squinted, the bright lights pounding into his eyes.

Gradually, his vision settled in. He was in a completely white room.

'Am I in Heaven?' He wondered hazily, but quickly tossed that theory aside as he took in the scent of disinfectant. He was… in a hospital?

"Good morning starshine! The earth says hello!"

Wilbur glanced blearily up at the middle-aged woman standing above him.

"Welcome back to the land of the living kid." She smiled thinly. "We thought you were a goner for a while there."

"Where- where am I?" Wilbur asked, voice cracking.

"You're at the Today Land Hospital. I'm Doctor Daisy." She glanced at the machines taking his vitals. "You're very lucky to be alive, you know. You've been in a coma for three days."

Wilbur sighed.

The doctor frowned. "Would you rather be dead?"

Wilbur shifted uncomfortably. "I… I'm just sick of it. All my life, people have lied to me, and thrown me away, and I just wanted to be done with it." He admitted.

"And now?" She said softly.

"I… I don't know." Wilbur laughed bitterly. "I can't even kill myself properly." He murmured, and the Doctor looked taken aback.

"Well Mr. Robinson, we have a psychiatrist coming in tomorrow to talk to you, but for now, I know you're parents have been dying for you to wake up. Your father actually just left to get some food from the cafeteria, but I'll go get them for you-"

"No!" Wilbur said, panicking, and sat up abruptly, causing his head to swirl dizzily.

Dr. Daisy rushed over, and gently pushed him back down into laying position.

"You'll have to talk to them sometime you know." She advised quietly. "But… for now, I suppose you could pretend to be asleep. It'll buy you some time."

Wilbur nodded thankfully, and she strolled out the door. He closed his eyes and feigned sleep. Five minutes later, he heard the sound of rushed sounds of footsteps.

Voices quietly conversed just outside the room. Then, someone walked up to his bedside hesitantly, and sat down in the chair right next to the bed.

Wilbur didn't have to open his eyes to know it was Cornelius.

He always knew.

There was a soft sigh. Then Cornelius grabbed one of his hands, and held it gently. Wilbur resisted the urge to yank it away from the blond, and forced himself to remain still.

The pair stayed like that for what seemed like hours, and all the while, Wilbur scarcely dared to breathe.

"Hey." A soft voice called from the doorway.

"Hey." Cornelius replied, and Wilbur was surprised by how gruff the blonds voice was.

"I went and got a few outfits for him so he'll be more…" a long pause, "comfortable." Franny's voice echoed through the room. "Um… may I have a few minutes alone with him Cornelius?"

"Um… yeah… sure." The hand holding Wilbur's loosened and pulled away, and Wilbur inwardly sighed in relief. The door clicked softly, signaling that Franny had closed it.

"Wilbur?" She said flatly. Wilbur stayed perfectly still, though his heartbeat on the monitor sped up the slightest bit. "Wilbur, stop it. I know you're not asleep."

Wilbur sighed, and reluctantly opened his eyes.

There were dark circles under her eyes, and her clothes were slightly rumpled, but she still looked beautiful.

"Hey mom." He said emptily.

Her eyes filled with tears. "Oh my poor baby." She murmured lowly.

"How'd you know I was awake?"

A watery smile grew on her lips. "I'm your mother kiddo. I know you. I know what you look like when you're actually sleeping, and that's not what you looked like just now. Speaking of… why were you pretending to be asleep?" She asked softly.

Wilbur shifted his gaze to the ceiling. "So how come Cornelius couldn't tell I was sleeping?" He asked, avoiding the question.

"Don't call him that darling… Despite what I told you, he's still your dad, isn't he?" Wilbur refused to meet Franny's warm gaze. She sighed. "Cornelius didn't realize it because he's to busy blaming himself. He hasn't ate, hasn't slept… not even a little. He'd just sit at your bedside and stare at you like him concentrating hard enough would bring you back. He's been consumed by guilt."

Wilbur felt a sliver of guilt.

"And you? Do you feel guilty?" Wilbur asked curiously, and just a bit coldly.

Tears welled up in her eyes. She breathed in deeply.

"More then you could possibly imagine Wilbur." She said brokenly. "I'm so sorry to have told you what I did. You deserved to know, but… not like that."

"Does Cor… does dad know?" Wilbur asked feeling strangely detached.

"He does now." She said, eyes dropping to the floor. He wasn't sure if he was imagining it, but Wilbur was almost certain he heard the faint splashing of tears from her eyes on the floor.

"Is everything okay?"

Franny shook her head. "We're going to get a div-divorce." She stammered, shaking slightly.

The fury rose in him sharp and sudden. "Bastard." He said sharply, and Franny glanced up in shock. "One mistake, and he's leaving? How can he give up so quickly? How can he just abandon-" Wilbur cut himself off, afraid of what he might reveal if he allowed himself to go on.

'Me. How could he just abandon **me**?'

"Wilbur, you don't understand." Franny said shakily. "He has a right to be upset. I… I've been cheating on him practically our whole marriage."

Wilbur froze, and gazed at his mother in betrayal. She flinched.

"I don't understand." Wilbur whispered. "How… how could you? You had an amazing husband who loved you, and you threw it away for what? How could you do that to him? How could you do that to our family!?" He was speaking loudly now, near shouting but not quite. His voice gave out suddenly.

"Is everything okay in here?" A quiet voice asked from the doorway. Wilbur's gaze shot to the door and there was Cornelius, lingering awkwardly against the doorframe. Blue met brown, and Wilbur flinched and looked away.

"I want to be alone." Wilbur said emotionlessly. "Now."

Franny sobbed, but stood up and walked out the door. Wilbur felt Cornelius's gaze lingering on him still, but he didn't return the gaze. He didn't dare.

"Now." He repeated harshly. He heard a soft sigh, and then the door clicked.

- - - -

"Well Wilbur. It's been three weeks since your suicide attempt. How're you feeling?"

Wilbur shrugged. "Better, I guess."

His psychologist, Doctor Minnie, was a kind woman. She seemed awfully young to be a doctor, but when he made this comment, she had smiled, and told him that she was older then she looked. They had been having sessions for the past three weeks, and though they helped, there were elements he didn't dare tell her. Such as, he used to be in love with his dad. Well. Was still in love with his dad, though grudgingly so.

"Have you talked to either of your parents about this yet?"

Wilbur shook his head.

Minnie sighed. "You know, you'll never have closure until you talk to them about this."

"I know." Wilbur said.

"How's their divorce going?"

Wilbur tensed. "It's… it's going." He said finally. "My mom moved out… I think she's living with my biological father now."

Minnie nodded.

"When you're released, whom will you be staying with? It's up to you. Whatever helps you recover quickest." She said.

Wilbur shifted uncomfortably.

"I don't know…" He murmured.

"May I offer my opinion?" Minnie asked. Wilbur nodded. "Normally, people recover best when they surround themselves with memories of better times. In which home do you think you'll find that?"

Wilbur sighed. "I suppose… with my dad." He admitted at last. He was still terribly furious with both of them, so it would be awkward either way… and like Minnie said, he'd have to face Cornelius at some point. Minnie nodded.

"My final question… if the hospital releases you, will you try and kill yourself again?"

"No." Wilbur said absentmindedly. Then it hit him. "Wait… am I… am I going home?" He asked, hardly daring to hope. She smiled, and nodded warmly.

"I no longer deem you as a suicidal threat. We've made a lot of progress, but we still have a long way to go. We're going to need you to come in twice a week for sessions, all right?"

Wilbur nodded jerkily. "Anything." He promised breathlessly. "Anything if it means I can go home."

- - - -

The ride home was awkward to say the least. Minnie had told Cornelius that Wilbur would feel more comfortable in his own home as opposed to the home of a stranger, to which Cornelius had stared at Wilbur disbelievingly, hope sparkling in his eyes. Wilbur made sure to shatter that in the hovercar.

"Look, I'm still pissed at you and mom." Wilbur said bluntly. "But I had to live with one of you, and I'd rather be in my own room at least. This doesn't mean anything has changed between us."

Cornelius deflated after that, but instead of feeling satisfaction from it like Wilbur thought he would, instead he only felt even more miserable then he had before. He would have to be careful around the blond. The more time Wilbur spent in his presence, the easier it was to see the man he had fallen in love with… and Wilbur couldn't allow that. He refused to be toyed with again.

When they arrived home, Wilbur immediately rushed to his room, exhausted just from the tense ride home. Waiting in his room, he found a pleasant surprise.

"Carl!" He cried happily, throwing his arms around the robot.

"Heyyyyy little buddy! I heard you went and tried to kill yourself. Just what were you thinking young man? Where would that leave me?"

Despite the seriousness of the conversation, Wilbur couldn't help but grin.

"Carl, I've missed you. When did Cor… Cor…" Wilbur flushed. He couldn't even say his dads name anymore.

"He fixed me as a homecoming gift for you." Carl said gently. "Or rather, finished updating me."

Wilbur gaped.

"But… but how'd he know I'd choose to stay here?" Wilbur asked, perplexed.

Carl shrugged.

"Maybe Cornelius knows you better then you know yourself."

- - - -

That night, Wilbur had fun, for the first time in a long time. Carl had brought food up to his room for dinner, since Wilbur hadn't particularly wanted to have a run-in with Cornelius his first night home, then the pair had played video games well into the night. Around two A.M, Carl had to leave so he could recharge for the next day.

Wilbur flopped into his bed, smile fading into an expression of contemplation. For the first time in a month he was alone. Absentmindedly, Wilbur snapped the rubber band on his wrist. The first two weeks had been rough… His wrists had been so red and raw from him snapping the rubber band so often that he was amazed he had never broken skin because of it.

Still, the little rubber band was hardly a fair match against Wilbur's years of angst and depression. It wasn't enough to depend on the rubber band- he had to want to quit. And strangely enough… he did. He wanted to be happy again.

Still.

In the dead of night, his euphoric high wearing off, it was hard not thinking of straying back into old habits. Cornelius had hidden all the sharp objects around the house, a fact that once again reminded Wilbur that as much as he despised it, the blond knew him all too well. Never the less, it wouldn't be that hard to find something sharp enough to cut… like… scissors, or…

'No.' Wilbur cut himself off. 'Absolutely not.'

So instead he sighed, stood up, and walked out into the hallway. He let his feet carry him, all thoughts of running into Cornelius surprisingly vacant from his mind. He was startled when he looked up and realized he had somehow stumbled into his fathers (well… ex-fathers?) laboratory.

He sighed.

He wasn't going to be able to run from the unresolved issues between him and Cornelius for much longer. Sooner or later, the pair would have to find a common ground, and Wilbur feared he might lose his composure when they did. He wanted so badly to be over Lewis, but deep down, Wilbur knew that it was a futile wish. He would love Lewis with all his heart until he was old and decrepit.

He sighed.

There was the slightest sound of someone shifting behind him, and Wilbur spun around. It took a minute for his eyes to adjust to the dark, but as soon as they did, his breath caught in his throat. Cornelius was sitting down against the wall, staring intently at him. Wilbur flushed.

"Oh. I'm. I'm, uh, sorry. I thought you'd be asleep by now, but obviously you're not, so I'll just go." Wilbur said quickly, walking back towards the door, praying that Cornelius would let him go. He couldn't do this. Not yet at least.

"How long have you been cutting your wrists Wilbur?" Cornelius asked sounding strangely detached.

Wilbur stopped. Sighed. Then turned to face Cornelius.

"I started the night I came back from your wedding. The night you erased my memories." Wilbur said quietly. Cornelius shuddered.

"Why?" The blond asked, voice ragged.

"I felt so empty. Abandoned. Something was missing, but I didn't know what it was."

A beat.

Then-

"My turn. Why did you do it? Why'd you erase my memories?"

Cornelius remained silent, and hung his head. Wilbur hissed in frustration.

"Answer me damn it!" Wilbur cried, voice cracking. "Was it supposed to make it easier for me, or did it just make life easier for you? What, did the novelty wear off or something? Was I just some… some experiment to you?"

"NO!" Cornelius shouted hoarsely, head snapping up. Wilbur froze as he saw the tears coursing down Cornelius's cheeks. "Never, Wilbur. You were never an experiment to me. What I did may not have been right, but I did it because _I love you_. I thought it would make life easier for you if you didn't remember what happened… if you found some new, uncomplicated love that you could actually have a relationship with. I didn't want you pining over me."

"Oh, because you're just so amazing that I never would've gotten over you, right!?" Wilbur spat, trying desperately hard not to cry.

"That's not what I meant, and you know it Wilbur." Cornelius protested firmly, voice cracking. "I just meant that as a father, I wanted the best for you."

A pause.

"You only ever wanted me as a son." Wilbur said bitterly.

Cornelius shook his head, and stood up from where he sat.

"No." He whispered. "No Wilbur. You've never been a son to be."

Then he crossed the room, tugged Wilbur into his arms, and hugged him tightly.

Wilbur resisted for a split second, then crumbled into the embrace. He cried. He cried for himself, for Lewis, for the man Lewis grew up to be, for his mom, for his suicide attempt… weeks of pent up emotions had quivered and snapped under the strain of it all, and it was all Wilbur could do to cling to Cornelius as a lifeline.

"It's alright Wilbur. It's alright." Cornelius murmured quietly. Wilbur pulled away, and stared at the man. The blond shifted nervously, eyes filled with hesitation, and Wilbur stared at him, silently contemplating.

Then, as if reaching a decision, Wilbur closed the distance between them, and pressed his lips firmly against the blonds. Cornelius made a muffled squeak, but made no move to pull away. It was strictly an innocent kiss to test the waters. Wilbur pulled away, and flushed under Cornelius's incredulous stare.

"I just wanted to know if it'd be the same as… as it used to be." Wilbur explained, cheeks bright red.

Cornelius nodded dumbly, and cleared his throat. The pair stared at each.

Wilbur sighed.

Cornelius gave a small groan. "Fuck this." He growled, and yanked Wilbur closer. There lips met again, more desperately than before. It wasn't enough for either of them, and their lips clashed almost violently as they attempted to reacquaint themselves with the others mouth.

Wilbur tightened his grip around the older mans neck, moaning into the kiss. The blond responded by tightening his grip on Wilbur's waist, and yanking him upwards to gain better access to the boy's mouth.

"Oh _Lewis_." Wilbur breathed, and the blond smiled.

After what seemed to be an eternity of kissing, biting, and sucking, the couple separated breathlessly.

"So." Wilbur asked sheepishly. "What now?" Lewis grinned.

"_That_ is an excellent question."

- - - - - - -

**A/N- And thus concludes the sequel to "Addiction".**

**Heh. Did you all notice how I subtly cut out all the other Robinsons? Yeah. That's cause there was no freakin way I was writing out all their opinions over Wilbur's suicide attempt. It would've taken forever. Anyway.**

**You all have been FANTASTIC. Thank you for sticking with me through the long waits for chapters!**

**One last request? Review.**


End file.
